


Short Stories of Thedas vol.1

by Manuka



Series: Short Stories of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuka/pseuds/Manuka
Summary: Drabbles written with Talvi's great prompt list "Stories of Thedas"
Relationships: Male Hawke/Varric Tethras, Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Male Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Short Stories of Thedas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186847
Comments: 24
Kudos: 29





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talvi (inn_havi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/gifts).



Cullen looks at the building, thoughtful. He still doubts himself and the success of his plan, but he is willing to do his best and try. He wants to give his fellow Templars the help he got himself to quit lyrium. He wants to give them hope and help them start anew, even if he has no idea how to.

Seated next to him, his tongue lolling, his mabari barks with enthusiasm. Cullen laughs slightly and crouches down to pat him.

“Yes buddy. Let’s get to work.”

The hound rolls happily onto his back and Cullen believes this will work.


	2. Bad Dreams

He wakes up shaking. The wind seems to howl with every gust, and for the first time he finds the sound terrifying. The fire cracks nearby, yet he is cold. Shivering, he gets up and comes closer, puts his fingers above the flames.

“You’re not asleep, da’len?”

He lifts his head, catches the soft gaze of clan Lavellan’s Keeper. He blushes and says quietly:

“I had a nightmare.”

She hums slowly and gestures for him to come sit with her. He does, and she wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s okay, child. You’re safe.”

He falls asleep again, comforted.


	3. Faith

“You have your own gods, right?”

Aodren lifts his eyes to catch Dorian’s gaze. They are both in the library, and the question is unexpected. He nods slowly, curious.

“I suppose you have your own ways to revere them, yes?”

Again, the elf nods, and Dorian hums thoughtfully.

“I realise I don’t know anything about your culture,” he finally says. “I’m not the friend I thought I was.”

Aodren shifts slightly from his seated position on the ground to pat Dorian’s knee with a smile.

“Don’t worry about my gods, Dorian. The true faith I have is towards my friends.”


	4. Picnics

Cassandra looks at the packed meals with a frown, then lifts her gaze with a raised eyebrow.

“You want to go on a picnic” she repeats.

Aodren nods excitedly while Varric tries to repress a laugh.

“We’re always out to close rifts, stop fights and help people. I thought for once we could go out to enjoy ourselves” the Dalish says. “Besides, Leliana, Josie and Cullen are always stuck in Skyhold. We all need a break, don’t you agree?”

The Seeker stares at Varric, who raises his hands:

“Hey, don’t look at me like that!”

She sighs.

“Alright, let’s go.”


	5. The Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tam, my dear, this one is for you ♥

Solas has never been one to explicitly talk about his feelings. They are too personal, too secret, and too deeply buried to share with anyone.

Sometimes, he wonders what it would feel like to talk to someone about his fears or his desires. But he is too afraid to let someone close enough to _know_ him. Besides, what would be the point?

He is not as good with words as Varric, and writing would expose him too much. Words have power. Words are dangerous. He can’t take such a risk either.

Colours and shapes can’t betray him. So, he paints.


	6. Remembrance

They are all gathered around the memorial. They are not alone, of course, many chose to come to honour and remember those who gave their lives and died when Corypheus attacked Haven.

It has been two years already. It feels like yesterday.

Cullen stands straight, next to the Inquisitor. He knows the day still haunts him. It haunts them all. They will remember the screams, the tears, the fear, for the rest of their lives.

They will also remember the hope, the faith, the solidarity. Haven has been destroyed, lives have been lost, but there was also so much gained.


	7. Wicked Grace

Standing in the doorway, Aodren and Hawke stare at the unexpected gathering. The Inquisitor glances towards Max, who seems as lost as he is.

“When Harding said there was an emergency, I didn’t imagine it’d be the reason why she told us to hurry” the Dalish says quietly.

At the table, the game of wicked grace is in full swing. There are laughs, insults and charming smiles. Aodren looks back to the players, recognizes Hawke’s friends among his own. He sees Isabella pick a card.

Max simply shrugs.

“Look on the bright side: nobody died while we were not here.”


	8. Letters

“Hey Hawke, what news from you? Oh, I know you can’t say anything, don’t worry, I’m just being polite.”

_I miss you._

“It’s quite okay there, I think Cassandra doesn’t want to kill me anymore. She awaits for my next book, so I have an insurance.”

_I miss you very much._

“Skyhold is so freaking cold, you’ve no idea. A dwarf needs some comfort you know that. I can’t believe the Inquisitor is still walking barefoot. Urgh, elves.”

_I want to see you._

“I think I’ll go back to Kirkwall when it’s over.”

_I love you._

“See you soon, Hawke.”


	9. Birthdays

It’s an ordinary day for the Inquisition. Rifts to close, dignitaries to talk to, letters to read.

For Aodren, though, this day should have been special. Vallaslins’ anniversaries are precious moments within a clan, moments of gathering, celebration, happiness and pride. He would have certainly been chosen by a younger dalish to tutor them through their vallaslin ceremony. He would have reflected on his own actions to prove himself worthy of the one he has chosen.

But there is nothing as a ten years’ vallaslin anniversary for the Inquisitor, even if it will forever be a missing part of himself.


	10. Serrah Hardass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely NSFW I suppose?

“We wouldn’t be bothering you if it wasn’t important, Inquisitor.”

Aodren raises an eyebrow, but Josephine and Leliana both seem very serious –worried, even- about the situation.

“Alright. What’s going on, exactly?”

“It’s a delicate matter…” Josie says with hesitation.

Leliana doesn’t have her restraint.

“Cullen is currently insufferable. He is nervous, prickly and he scares the recruits more than usual.”

Josie nods slowly and Aodren frowns.

“Yeah, he’s not in the best mood at the moment. Do you have any suggestion?”

“I think it might be time for you both to get laid, for the sake of all Skyhold.”


	11. Mabari

If he is honest, watching Cullen shifts uncomfortably under his gaze while trying to hold a whole bunch of pups is cute. He would laugh if it wasn’t completely unexpected.

“They were alone” the man says weakly.

“Cullen…”

“They were hungry!”

“Vhenan.”

“And it was raining! I just… I couldn’t let them in the street on their own. Can we keep them? Please?”

Aodren simply rolls his eyes and steps aside, making way for his lover to come in.

“I don’t know what you were thinking, but I’m not heartless. They’re not coming on the bed, though. One is enough.”


	12. The Night Shift

The recruit follows her partner, a veteran who has already seen too much. He has explained everything she needed to know, and they are now walking slowly on the wall walk. The night is quiet, the stars bright.

Suddenly, something catches her eyes. A dark silhouette moving in the shadows and sneaking into the Commander’s room.

She’s ready to rush inside to warn the man, but the veteran takes her arm and leads her away.

“There are some things you’ll learn not to see” he smiles. “Especially when it’s the Herald thinking he is discreet when he visits his lover.”


	13. Tender Love & Care

“You didn’t have to wait for me, you know,” Aodren murmurs.

Behind him, Cullen smiles and slowly washes his hair, rubbing his scalp with gentle care. The elf sighs with contentment and closes his eyes in bliss, completely limp under his lover’s ministrations.

“I know, but I wanted to,” he answers, kissing his jaw.

Aodren hums and makes himself comfortable between Cullen’s arms. The water is warm, and he is about to fall asleep in the bath. He feels the rumble of his lover laugh and he wonders if he could ever be happier.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan” he whispers.


	14. Grief

The child is sitting on the ground, holding a small round stone between his hands. Aodren vaguely hears Dorian and Bull, but his attention is focused on the boy, crying silently. He feels his heart clench, and he remembers his own tears running onto his cheeks, years ago. He approaches slowly and kneels next to the child. Gently, he cups the small hands between his and whispers:

“It’s okay to grieve for what you’ve lost. It’s okay to be sad.”

There’s a loud sniffling, and then the kid is in his arms, crying openly and shaking. Missing someone always hurts.


	15. The Battle

He often stares at the horizon, from the rooftop he loves to sit on. Lost in thought, he lets his mind wander to the vast plains the aravels of his clan must be sailing to.

There’s a voice inside him that urges him to leave. He doesn’t belong here, he never will. A Dalish is not meant to stay behind close walls. A Dalish is meant to be free, to feel the grass under their feet and the wind in their hair.

Sometimes he wonders if one day this little voice will win, but for now, at least, he stays.


	16. Home

Cullen can’t focus on his duties and he’s pretty sure he can blame the previous night’s talking at the tavern for his predicament. They were all gathered for dinner and somehow the conversation went from Orlesian’s weird habits to the topic of heart and love. He doesn’t know who asked but the question is still engraved in his mind. _What does love feel like for you?_

Aodren didn’t answer, and now Cullen can’t focus.

“You feel like home.”

He raises his head and catches Cole’s gaze. The spirit smiles gently before leaving, and apparently it’s all Cullen needed to hear.


	17. Felines

Cullen knows Aodren is incredibly stubborn and yet, the Dalish always manages to surprise him.

“Is that…?”

“A kitten, yes. You see, you have your mabari pack, and I love them, I do, but as you don’t want Falon on the bed-“

“Falon is a grown halla!”

“-and as you have your own pets to warm you at night, since I am apparently not enough,” Aodren continues, “there is no valid reason I can’t have mine. Besides, cats are amazing creatures, and this poor thing needed a home.”

Cullen blinks, then slowly grins.

“Love, are you jealous of my mabari?”


	18. The Wardens

“Tell me about them.”

Cullen stares at Aodren, who lays onto him lazily, his fingers tracing wild patterns on his chest. The night is peaceful and they can finally enjoy a few moments of rest.

“The Warden Commander,” the Dalish adds. “Tell me about them.”

Cullen slowly strokes the pale hair, and frowns thoughtfully. He doesn’t really know them, and Aodren already knows they saved him at the Circle Tower. What else could he say?

“I… wasn’t in the best place mentally,” he eventually answers. “So I didn’t notice back then, but I think… I think they gave me hope.”


	19. Circle Life

_“Circles are the only place mages truly belong to.”_

Aodren clicks his tongue, frustrated and angry.

_“Tell me, Inquisitor, when a clan can’t afford any more mages, what becomes of them?”_

He knows. He knows Dalish are far from perfect. He knows he has been so incredibly lucky clan Lavellan could keep him. He knows he has to be grateful Deshanna decided to teach him. He knows many didn’t have his chance, were chased away, sometimes killed. He _knows_.

Vivienne isn’t entirely wrong, but she isn’t right either. Life in a Circle is not life. It is a slow agony.


	20. Family

“I really wonder how you can put up with all these filthy southerners,” Dorian mumbles.

Aodren raises an eyebrow and puts aside the book he’s been trying to read for five minutes.

“Who did you argue with?” he asks.

“Who did I-!” The other mage fumes. “Does that truly matter? My point still stands; they’re all from the same narrow-minded mould.”

The elf chuckles and crosses his legs, looking at him fondly. Dorian frowns, displeased by the grin he can see spreading onto the other’s face.

“There are always quarrels within a family, Dorian, don’t stress it out so much.”


	21. Forbidden

They never really talked about it, Varric realises. As if somehow it was forbidden, to be kept secret. Maybe because of the Champion thing, maybe because his own history with Bianca was not completely over, maybe because they are just cowards. Cassandra would be sick, if she knew. She probably already knows, by the way. They’re not only cowards but also obvious.

And yet, they never said it out loud. Everybody believes Hawke is brave and bold –which he is, sure- but Max is also soft-hearted and very shy. Maybe Varric should take the matter into his own hands, hum?


	22. Mounts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied NSFW (once again because of Leliana)

They’re all gathered in the courtyard, forming a large circle around the young dapple grey horse Aodren is currently riding. The animal is a fine gift, given by some noble as a proof of his devotion, or something like that.

“So, what do you think of her?” Varric asks, his arms crossed.

“She’s a very beautiful lady,” Aodren says happily, patting her neck gently. “And she has quite a temper.”

“You’re a talented rider,” Cullen answers back with a smile.

There are a few laughs, and Leliana grins, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“You would know about that, wouldn’t you?”


	23. The Ball

“Josie, I learnt how to tell stories, not dancing,” Aodren sighs. “This is nonsense.”

“Everybody will expect you to open the ball, Inquisitor,” Josephine replies. “Besides, I know you are far from being clumsy. Let’s do this one more time.”

In the doorway, Cullen watches their Ambassador trying to make an average dancer of the Dalish, who is obviously not thrilled at all by the perspective of the coming ball. It’s quite funny how the elf can ride his halla without a saddle for hours long or walk on the fortifications with agility and yet can’t align two dance steps.


	24. The Night Sky

He loves when they’re gathered around the campfire at night, watching the stars and telling stories. He knows they’re all aware he adores legends and starves for them. Aodren doesn’t care if they joke about it, they’re happy, deep down, to share a bit of their culture and beliefs.

He loves the way Dorian’s eyes light up when he talks about Tevinter. He loves how Cassandra’s smile turns softer. He loves Bull’s deep voice, Varric’s descriptions, Sera’s enthusiasm, Cole’s soft words. Even Vivienne is different when she tells them about a memory. It reminds him of his home, his family.


	25. Snow

It’s been snowing for a few days; first a couple of snowflakes, and then more, until the ground is completely white. At his desk, Cullen appreciates the cup of coffee between his hands. He doesn’t hate snow, per se, but he prefers warmth.

The door opens suddenly, and then the Inquisitor is dragging him outside.

“What… What’s going on?” he manages to ask.

Aodren smiles widely.

“You, my dear Commander, will build a snowman with me!”

“Are we not too old for this?”

“Adults are just grown children. Come, it’s dark, no one will see us if it bothers you.”


	26. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of dysphoria, please stay safe ♥

“You never told me what your childhood was like,” Varric says thoughtfully, his quill moving onto the paper with scratching noises. “Neither about your teenage years. Or anything about the past you, in fact.”

Max swallows. He knows Varric doesn’t ask to hurt him, Varric would never. But he can’t speak about how it felt to be in the wrong body, to meet a stranger’s face every time he would look at himself in a mirror.

“Will you, one day? When you’ll be ready?” the dwarf asks, meeting his eyes.

He nods slowly, his throat tight.

“One day, I will.”


	27. On the Run

Sometimes, his companions -his friends- ask him about his life before he joined the Inquisition. He tells them about the aravels, about the stormy nights and the songs. He tells them how his clan gathers around the fire when the night comes, how he used to recite their old tales to prove he was a worthy First. He tells them about the fear of being hunted, how they move every few days, how they make sure their tracks are covered. 

“Were you not tired of always being on the run?”

Aodren sighs slowly but he smiles nonetheless.

“It was freedom.”


	28. The Fade

He looks at the steles, each of his comrade’s fear meeting his eyes. He shouldn’t, it’s not his business, but it’s drawing him and he can’t resist.

There’s a stele for him too.

Funnily enough, he can’t look at it. He’s afraid of so many things, he’s not sure he wants to know which one is the worst.

Once back at Skyhold, he acts as if nothing happened and ignores the knot in his stomach. He should have known Cassandra wouldn’t stand idly.

“We will not abandon you. I hope you know that.”

Maybe one day he will believe her.


	29. Quality Time

“ _The Knight went on their knees, slowly holding out the red rose to their lover. ‘This is a poor gift for a fine person as you, but alas, nothing could equal your beauty.’_ Varric, the Knight is such a sap.”

The Dwarf laughs loudly, almost dropping the strands of dark hair he is holding.

“Hawke, the Knight is basically you.”

Max huffs slightly while Varric resumes the braid.

“First, I was too afraid to speak, and second, it was a bunch of forget-me-nots, not a red rose.”

“Maybe, but it’s definitely something you would say should you be more confident.”


	30. Complaints

It wouldn’t be proper for the Inquisitor to kick something out of pure frustration, right? Aodren clenches his fists, walks as calmly as he can, nods without bothering to listen to those who try to speak to him, and somehow manages to reach the roof without being interrupted.

“Shemlen’s bullshit,” he mutters between his lips while he sits.

“They trust you.”

Aodren sighs, rolls his eyes and turns towards Cole.

“I noticed, thank you.”

The spirit smiles and the Dalish groans.

“They’re driving me crazy,” he whispers, slowly rubbing his temples.

“You care deeply for them, though.”

“Yeah, I know.”


	31. After Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! Big thanks to all of you who have read my drabbles; I hope you enjoyed them as much as I had fun writting them!

When great events happen, people are interested in the most exciting or terrible moments, and in their protagonists. They don’t really care about what happened before, nor do they care about what happens after. They don’t want to know who the Warden, the Champion or the Inquisitor were before they got their title. They don’t want to know what kind of life they’ll have when their part of History is done. Sometimes, people remember their names, and if no-one does, that’s what books are for.

But books never speak about these other stories, those which happen after the main one. 


End file.
